The invention relates to the testing of small flat plate areas for surface defects by utilizing eddy current or ultrasonic test probes. Heretofore, electromechanical scanners have been utilized such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,038,329 and 3,898,838.
Typically, prior electromechanical scanners available on the market have been large, heavy constructions which are not readily portable and have utilized plural motor drives for the X and Y scan directions. The scanners are not readily portable and cannot effectively scan areas on small scales in a reliable manner with the degree of accuracy required to detect flaws in raw material utilized in critical applications in space structures and hardware.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a portable reliable mechanized scanner for testing small flat plate areas for surface defects by utilizing eddy current or ultrasonic test probes.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide an X-Y scanner for material testing which is efficient and highly accurate by utilizing simple and reliable mechanical drive movements in the X and Y directions.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical X-Y scanner which employs simple direct drive means eliminating the need for belts and a plurality of drive motors.